


behind closed dorms

by galixie



Series: maddie & berry's ao3 tag adventures [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, The No Homo Vibes are Strong with This One, a good ol university fic, dont @ me, hyunjin is emo, inspired by the first two tags, jisung is lost, just bros being dudes, literally wrote this in the span of 2 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galixie/pseuds/galixie
Summary: a friend told me to write a fic based off a tag she chose so here it isor, hyunjin and jisung are roommates in uni and hyunjin is just a little smitten.





	behind closed dorms

**Author's Note:**

> i am back nd ( not really ) better than ever!
> 
> this time around, i was challenged by my friend berry to use a prompt she chose from the twitter account based around unique ao3 tags, and i thought it would be interesting to try, so here we are!
> 
> i wrote this in the span of 2 hours, so this is barely proofread but all from the heart ... sort of.

in honest terms, hyunjin was fucked.

in nicer terms, hyunjin was whipped.

in his defense, he had been for a while, he’s just god awful at hiding it now. i mean, who wouldn’t be bad at hiding a really intense crush on your roommate, right? 

_ right? _

perhaps the worst part about said crush wasn’t the fact that hyunjin’s feelings weren’t returned, but that he was constantly being brozoned like, all the time. 

it started off pretty innocent, when the two had met on move-in day, his introduction to said roommate was “hey bro, i’m jisung,” followed by a poorly executed fist bump. it was probably the dumbest introduction hyunjin had ever been on the other end of, but he still felt utterly charmed. 

over the course of their freshman year, the two had grown as close as two bros could be. when they weren’t bogged down with studying for finals or separate studio work, they would spend a lot of time talking. it would be small things for the most part, where they were from, what their passions were, what they wanted to do after uni, all trivial things. every once in a while, though, they had some conversations that went below the surface, one of the most surprising ones coming after a rather compromising situation on jisung’s behalf.

hyunjin had spent a long and frustrating night at the studio before he decided it would be best to turn in. it was nothing out of the ordinary, things just weren’t fitting together and the music had evolved into a device of torture. it took a lot to make hyunjin mad, especially when it came to choreography, but something just wasn’t right in anything he tried to come up with, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to focus for much longer before eventually breaking down. 

when hyunjin had made it back to the dorm, he was surprised to see that jisung wasn’t back yet—in fact, he was kind of worried. hyunjin knew jisung stayed out late when he went to parties, but hyunjin had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach when he looked over at the clock and saw the glare of 12:35am staring back at him. 

not even 15 minutes later, hyunjin heard the deadbolt of their door flip, followed by heavy footsteps and a few curses under the person’s breath.

“jisung?” hyunjin scrambled off the couch, catching his roommate’s shoulders before he toppled over. searching for any acknowledgement from the person standing in front of him, hyunjin tilted his head downwards to get into jisung’s line of sight. with a loud huff, jisung shrugged hyunjin off of him, clambering over to the couch and flopping down face first.

“jisung, hey, talk to me,” hyunjin said sharply, shaking the blonde’s shoulders, he groaned against the forced movement, swatting hyunjin away lazily.

“leave me alone, i’m fine,” he grumbled, turning over on his back to stare up at the ceiling with what dull senses he had left.

“that’s a lie and you know it,” hyunjin cut, nudging jisung’s side with his elbow, “there’s something up. you’ve never come home this late, and you’re a mess.”

jisung took the opportunity to turn his head, glaring at his roommate, “i look fucking fine, thank you.”

the longer hyunjin stared at jisung, the more jisung seemingly started to break apart. his eyebrows started to soften, the pout on his lips started to fade, his eyes started to haze over. before hyunjin could ask anything, jisung opened his own.

“why am i so stupid?”

the words seemed to surprise both hyunjin and jisung, as jisung’s eyes widened when hyunjin’s expression changed from annoyed to concerned. hyunjin sunk down onto the floor to get to jisung’s eye level.

“what do you mean?” hyunjin questioned, voice wavering with concern.

“it’s just,” the blonde sighed, “i’ve spent all this time on shit that i don’t even think i’m committing to for the rest of my life. i’ve grown up loving music, but do i really want to produce for the rest of my life?” he paused, chewing on his own words, “i don’t think i do, jinnie.”

hyunjin felt a pang in his heart. he felt jisung’s words on a level more than just  _ i feel you, bro _ , and he knew it went farther than jisung’s normal concerns—this came from a place of genuine confusion and sense of feeling lost in life. 

“sung, look at me,” hyunjin demanded with little infliction, “you don’t have to know what you want to do for the rest of your life, and you also don’t have to be certain about it. ideas change and so do motivations. it’s really not your fault for being lost. hell, most people here are too. it’ll be okay, sungie. you’ll be okay.”

despite his state, jisung seemed to take in every word hyunjin said to him. he shifted, sitting up on his elbows to look at hyunjin.

“thank you,” he whispered, “you’re a really good friend, bro.”

and for once, hyunjin was fine with being called bro. 

**Author's Note:**

> this whole storyline was kind of a mess, but who doesn't love some good, wholesome hyunsung? also sorry this is really short, i just wanted to kind of get it all out instead of working for hours on an established storyline.
> 
> once again, thankyou to my amazing friend berry for giving me this challenge! you can find her twitter [here](https://twitter.com/strayberrybin). she also wrote a fic based on the ao3 tag i gave her, so you can check that out [here](https://twitter.com/strayberrybin/status/1152804802264367104).
> 
> a huge shoutout to the twitter account that inspired this! you can follow it [here](https://twitter.com/neatao3tags).
> 
> lastly, you can find my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/pocketsungie)
> 
> thank you all for reading!


End file.
